


Blue

by Zon_Chan



Series: Lyric fanfics [9]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-04-28 01:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14438127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zon_Chan/pseuds/Zon_Chan
Summary: Blue by Troye SivanShort chapters





	1. 1

> "Love it's hard, I know.  
>  All your lights are red, but I'm green to go."
> 
>  

He first noticed the change when they were eleven. While Peter had a crush on a girl named Rachel in their history class. Ned was bust seeing boys in a different light. 

Sure they smelled like sweat and were very argant but, their eyes sparkled in the sunlight. Their laugh was light, and their skin looked so smooth. Their smilies were blinding beautiful and overall, Ned just thought that boys were pretty.

And was just one thing that Ned thought was wrong with him.

He liked boys instead of girls, was chubbier than the other kids. Not to mention that his IQ was higher than even some of the teachers, that worked at the run down elementary. 

So yes, Ned wasn't exactly normal in his own eyes. And he loathe himself for it.

It would be a long time until the boy, would be okay with himself once more.


	2. 2

> "Used to see you high, now you're only low.  
> All your lights are red but I'm green to go."
> 
>  

Ned hates himself sometimes.

Hates that he falls too easy for people who won't give him a second glance. Falls for those who don't even know his name. The fact that this happens a lot.

Ned hates himself.

Those coffee brown eyes. Wide smile, and soft laugh. Smooth brown hair, pale skin. Nerdy shirts with bad science puns. The nervous laugh and smile that's really adorable.

When he gets excited and his eyes shine in happiness. The hugs are warm and his words are inviting. His voice is like magic in Ned's ears. And those really bad jokes he tells. But he tells them with so much enthusiasm, Ned can't help but laugh. 

Ned looks away from his best friend. Feeling disgusted with himself. He might like Peter Parker. 


	3. 3

> "I want you  
> I'll colour me blue  
> Anything it takes to make you stay."
> 
>  

Flowers were beautiful. Flowers had all kinds of different meanings. Flowers were really easy. They were hard to take care of, but that's why they bloomed.

Flash didn't think so. Ned wonders when he got on Flash's bully list.

Now in eighth grade, closer to high school and closer to breaking. The school council decided to sell flowers for Mother's day.

Ned was stupid enough to help out.

"Only fairies like roses!" Flash sneared at the smaller boy.

"Um, technically their Spider Lilies." Ned squeaked out.

Flash gave Ned a glare and leaned in closer, the only thing separating them was the flower booth. New was grateful for that.

"You trying to up smart me, twinkle toes?" Flash growled.

Ned shook his head quickly. "No, sir!"

"That's what I thought."

"Leave him alone!" A voice joined.

"Mind your own damn  business, Parker." Flash jabbed at Peter.

Peter stood straighter and looked at Flash in the eyes. "Stop messing with my friend."

Flash laughed at that, "Okay, I guess boyfriends need to protect each other." Flash knocked down the flower sign and Peter moved closer to Ned.

"Bye twinkle toes! See you later Penis Parker!" Flash called out leaving. The laughter of their classmates followed.

Peter looked at Ned with worry, "Are you okay?" Ned couldn't speak.

 


	4. 4

> "Only seeing myself.  
> When I'm looking up at you."
> 
>  

Ned held his breath.

Peter knew Ned was hiding something. And Peter looked at Ned with those curious brown doe eyes. Ned almost told Peter everything. Almost.

"Nothing." Ned told Peter. Ned was starting to believe that this self-hatred was going to consume him.

"Ned I know you. I can tell that whatever your hiding, is hurting you." Peter said. The teen gripped Ned's shoulder. "I won't judge you."

Ned let his breath go.

"I'm gay."

Then Ned waited. For the disbelief followed along with disgust. And finally the hatred.

Ned waited for the cut throat words. Maybe Peter would push him. Punch him. Ned only hoped that this would be over fast.

Instead of all of this Peter just gripped Ned's shoulders and pulled the teen in for a hug. Ned let out a sob he didn't know he could mutter and Peter hugged harder.

Peter whispered soothing words to Ned. While Ned latched onto Peter, not wanting to let go.

"Nothing is changing. Your still my best friend. Nothing can change that. I promise you." Peter told Ned.

Ned nodded into Peter's shirt and let out a whimper. Ned could breath easier now.


	5. 5

> "I want you.  
> I'll colour me blue,  
> Anything it takes to make you stay."
> 
>  

Ned watched as Peter stared lovely at Liz. Even though the female was a senior that didn't stop boys from crushing on her. On that list of boys was Peter's name. Maybe at the top since the teen seemed to know what Liz was wearing everyday.

It irked Ned to no end. Now Ned could take rejection, but this painful chain of not knowing, yet knowing. It was tearing Ned apart.

Then Peter suddenly nudged Ned, "Hey that dude is stating at you." Peter was pointing at a guy with blond hair and green eyes. Ned flushed, he was handsome.

Peter nudged Ned again, "Go talk to him. He looks interested." Peter tried to encourage Ned.

Ned quickly shook his head and looked at Peter, "He's staring at something else."

"Dude the only thing that's behind us is a wall. Unless the guy has some wall fetish." Peter responded. "And now he's coming over."

Ned looked back and saw that the blond teen was indeed walking over to their table. Peter patted Ned's shoulder and got up. "I'm going to go ask Liz something."

Ned gulped as the teen sat down down in front of him. This is going to end so bad, Ned thought.

"Hey, I'm Jasper." The teen spoke, a smile on his face.

"I'm Ned." So bad.


	6. 6

> "Only seeing myself When I'm looking up at you I can't say no Though the lights are on."
> 
>  

Ned grinned at the bubbling happiness of the people. Troye Sivan songs along with Hayley Kiyoko music, were blasting through the speakers. Everyone around the teen was thrilled and jumping in excitement.

"There's some stalls, we can buy a pride flag." Peter told Ned, touching his shoulder.

Ned beamed at his friend, "Sure." The teen was grateful that Peter came along with him to pride. Ned wasn't sure if he sure had the courage to go alone.

"What happened with Japser." Peter questioned, taking Ned's hand into his own so thee wouldn't get separated. 

"We're just friends." Ned replied. In truth Ned couldn't go out with Jasper. He wasn't Peter and no matter how hard the teen tried, he couldn't get over his crush on Peter. It didn't feel fair to Jasper. To date to him while having feelings for someone for else.

Peter hummed, "Well that's good." Ned decided to not read too much into that.

So, Peter bought Ned a rainbow pride flag and they cheered at the floats and sang along to the lyrics of the songs that played. And since Peter never let go of Ned's hand, the teen savored the way that it felt.

Ned cursed himself again, he was acting like a love sick puppy. And it was so cliché, falling in love with your best friend. But Ned only squeezed Peter's hand. The teen's swore he saw a smile form on Peter's lips.


	7. 7

> "There's nobody home, Swore I'd never lose control.  
> Then I fell in love with a heart that beats so slow."
> 
>  

He watched as the window opened from the outside. His heat started pounding, his mind racing with what could possibly happen. Burglar? Murderer? 

Needs mouth fell open as Spiderman crawled on the ceiling. Quietly the hero closed the window with his foot and slowly made his way to the opened bedroom door. Needs mind came to a halt as he stopped thinking. Spiderman was in the same room as Ned Leeds.

When the webbed hero got the door shut he softly fell from the ceiling and landed on his feet on the floor. Ned's brain stopped working once more as the mask got pulled off to reveal dark brown hair. With pale skim that had few freckles.

Ned stood up as Spiderman turned around at the sound of the lego death star falling and shattering to the ground. Peter stared wide eyed at his best friend. The dark skinned teen was trying his best to not faint.

"Ned! What are you doing in my room?" Peter exclaimed with a troubled expression. 

"You said we're going to build the death star." Was Ned's response as he tried to keep his body under control. Peter had gotten out of the suit. Those boxers fitted him well.

"You just can't-" May came in laughing while saying something that didn't register in Ned's head. 

"He had stuff." Peter decided to answer. May frowned but accepted it and left after telling Peter to put on clothes.

As Ned left the small apartment he hadn't noticed how his heart was beating harshly against his ribs. Ned knew he was fucked, Peter was definitely an amazing person. And that's why Ned kept falling deeper into the hole.


End file.
